jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 24
The Link to JoJo is the twenty-forth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the fifteenth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers chapters 107 through 108 of the manga. Summary Being forced to cling onto a rope to stop Lisa Lisa from falling to her death, Joseph is at a huge disadvantage against Kars. Feeling he has a plan, Joseph sets his scarf on fire, stating he will finish Kars off before it fully burns. Kars then cuts the rope in the hope of sending both Joseph and Lisa Lisa to their deaths, but falls into a snare laid out by Joseph, allowing the protagonist to hit him with a Ripple attack and knock him down into the sharp crystals below. As Joseph rescues Lisa Lisa, Speedwagon explains to Smokey how Lisa Lisa, her real name being Elizabeth, was brought up by Straizo who taught her the ways of the Ripple. She later met and was courted by Jonathan and Erina's son George Joestar II, with their marriage resulting in the birth of their child Joseph. Unlike his father and son, George II had the ability to use the ripple, but was not trained in it at all, and instead joined the Royal Air Force, battling in the Great War. However, a zombie who had survived the death of Dio and the destruction of the first Stone Mask soon sought vengeance for Dio's death, disguising himself as a high-ranking RAF officer and cornering George II, easily killing the young man who had no Ripple training to defend himself. When Elizabeth discovered the treachery, she hunted down the zombie and easily killed him with her Ripple powers, but she was caught in the act by an RAF official who thought she murdered a human in cold blood. On the run from the law, Speedwagon meets up with her; using his foundation to erase all trace of her past, he places her on Venice's Saplena Island where she changed her name to Lisa Lisa. Upon learning of the events, Erina began raising Joseph on her own, and asked Speedwagon to make sure that the young JoJo never learns the truth of the events that had unfolded so he may never learn the Ripple and have such a terrible fate befall him as had happened to the rest of her family. With Speedwagon's story over, Stroheim attempts to finish off Kars with multiple blasts of ultraviolet beam, but Kars suddenly puts on the Stone Mask with the Red Stone of Aja in place. Before Stroheim can call off the attack, the artificial sunlight from all the German soldiers and Speedwagon Foundation operatives channels through the Super Aja, activating the Stone Mask and sending its undiluted energy into Kars, who undergoes a dramatic transformation. Appearances Manga/Anime Differences *The anime included an extra scene in Lisa Lisa's flashback where she meets George Joestar II and another where she is on the run after killing the Zombie officer. *In the anime, the Nazis brought in a much larger Ultraviolet machine to fire at Kars. In the manga, the soldiers surround Kars and fire their own beams instead. Navigation Category:Episodes